villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vito Scaletta
Vito Scaletta is a character in the Mafia video game series, appearing as the player character and main protagonist of the 2010 game Mafia II, and one of the three tritagonists in the 2016 sequel Mafia III. Vito is a mobster who becomes a made man for the Falcone crime family alongside his best friend Joe Barbaro. During the events of the third game, an older Vito teams up with new player character Lincoln Clay in order to take down the Marcano Crime Family. Biography ''Mafia II'' Vito was born in Sicily in 1925 to a very poor family. His father took his family, which also had Vito's mother and sister Frankie, and they moved to America and to a city called Empire Bay. But even there they couldn't escape poverty, and his father mostly spent his money for boozing. Vito met Joe Barbaro, and together they got into a life of crime. However bad luck hit Vito in 1943 when he was caught stealing and arrested when aged 18. He chose to join U.S. Army in the Italian campaigns rather than go to prison. He assisted in the invasion of Sicliy. In 1945, he took a bullet by a Nazi Soldier and was given sick leave and returned home. Joe managed to get a man to create fake documents to state that Vito wouldn't return to the army. Needing to pay off his father's debts which ended up becoming his mother and sister's priority after his dad's death, Vito begins to get involved in the Clemente Crime Family who Joe is working with. Vito manages to earn the $2000 dollars to pay off the debt, but is arrested for selling illegal gas stamps and sentenced to 10 years in prison. While in prison he meets gangster Leo Galante and forms a friendship with him, and Vito serves only 6 years after Leo pulls some strings. Vito joins the Falcone Crime Family in 1951 after his release from prison, who Joe joined up with after the Clemente's betrayed him and Vito. Vito becomes a made man, and they both take down the Clemente family for good when taking down the boss and his right hand man. Vito then puts in a good word for ex-Clemente soldier and friend Henry Tomasino, who is accepted into the family. But when Henry and Joe plan to make cash on the side by drug dealing, Vito is scepitcal as he was warned by another high respected mob boss Frank Vinci that dope was bad. But he agreed netherless and they began to get involved with Chinese drug dealers. But the Triads turned against them and butchered Henry in the park, which ended up with Vito and Joe killing many triads including enforcer Zhe Yun Wong who claimed that Henry was a federal agent. This causes a war between the Triads and the mafia families after blaming them for the deaths of the Triad members. Joe and Vito also end up in a large debt after borrowing from a loan shark for the deal. They take many jobs, especially an assassination of ex-gangster and informant Tommy Angelo. Vito gets a job at the docks from Vinci Capo and Union Boss Derek Pappalardo involving a union strike caused by some of the dockwokers, one of which tells Vito that Derek was responsible for the death of Vito's father. The enraged Vito massacres Derek, his enforcer Steve and his gangsters. Joe and Vito are then kidnapped by Vinci's men as Frank tries to find out what is going on, but they both massacre a load of Vinci's men and escape. Vito pays back the loan shark, finding out he was also the loan shark his father borrowed from, but decided to walk away. Vito was called by Underboss Eddie to meet boss Carlo at his Planetarium. While heading there, Vito is told to get into a limo by a mobster, which has Leo and the Traid's boss inside. They tell him that the only way he would walk was if he killed Carlo, who they are scared will rat everyone out when arrested. Vito agrees and heads straight to the Planetarium, where Carlo waits and tries to convince Joe to kill Vito on the agreement he will be given the role of a Capo. But Joe decides against the idea and assists Vito in taking down Carlo. When leaving, Vito and Joe come across Leo and many gangsters waiting for them. Leo asks Vito to join him in a separate car as there is "more to talk about". Joe gets into another car, which takes him to a different direction. When Vito panics and asks Leo where the mobsters are taking Joe, Leo apologizes and states that Joe wasn't part of their deal, and realization of the situation hits Vito, shocked that his long-life friend would be dead. ''Mafia III'' Due to murdering a large portion of the triads, Vito was exiled from Empire Bay and through a deal negotiated by Leo, went to live in New Bordeaux. He began working for the Marcano Crime Family run by Sal Marcano and is given a district of the city known as River Row. Marcano isn't happy with the arrangement, and only did it out of respect to Galante. In 1968 Marcano decides to have Vito killed and give the district to Marcano's nephew-in-law Michael Grecco, however he ends up being rescued by Lincoln Clay. Out of respect to Lincoln, Vito joins up with him as one of his underbosses alongside Cassandra and Thomas Burke and they work together to wipe out the Italian mafia and take over the criminal operations in the city. Fate :Due to the multiple choices on the player's part during the campaign, Vito's fate can differ depending on their actions. Betrayal=In Lincoln doesn't give enough territories to Vito, Vito will betray Lincoln. Lincoln will be forced to turn up on Vito's turf on River Row, where he must fight through dozens of Vito's men. Lincoln then confronts Vito at his restaurant and fatally wounds him. Vito tells Lincoln that he thought he would be different than the other "cocksuckers" in his past, but states that Lincoln has 'betrayed' him. But in turn Lincoln tells Vito that he has been greedy, and not been patient to wait for the money to come rolling in. Vito tells him he gave up a lot for this life and deserves better. Vito then pulls a knife and goes for Lincoln, but gets shot down. Falling to his knees, Vito tells Lincoln "fuck you" before being shot in the forehead and killed. |-| Lincoln leaves New Bordeaux=If Lincoln leaves New Bordeaux following the death of Sal Marcano, Vito takes over the city and gets Sal's casino up and running, claiming the penthouse as his place of residence. In the two years that follow, Vito opens another casino and then rapidly expands his portfolio of real estate to include hotels, arenas and even a new convention center, earning the city its current moniker as the 'Las Vegas of the South', with Vito becoming the undisputed boss of New Bordeaux's criminal underworld. |-| Ruling Together=If Lincoln chooses to remain in New Bordeaux and run his criminal empire after the death of Sal Marcano, he can choose to rule it together with Vito and (if still alive) Cassandra and Burke. Here Lincoln achknowledges how much they have helped them, and that he couldn't take down the Marcano crime family without each other. |-| Lincoln rules alone=If Lincoln chooses to remain in New Bordeaux, but run his criminal empire alone after the death of Sal Marcano, he will tell Vito and (if still alive) Cassandra and Burke that what he is about to do "isn't personal" before drawing a gun and shooting all three of them dead. However this decision would become fruitless on Lincoln's part as he is killed in a car bomb set up by Father James, who can't stand to see how far Lincoln has gone and that he murdered the three people who stood by him. Victims & Kills Mafia II *Fascist Lieutenant - Shot in the head *Fascist Soldiers - Shot, killed with grenade, mauled *Bombers Gangsters - Shot, killed with throw-able weapons, mauled, ran over *OPA Guards (optional) - Silently killed *Irish Mobsters - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons *Mall Guards - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons *The Fat Man's Guards - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons *Brian O'Neill - Throat slit with shiv *Greasers - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons, ran over *Sammy - Shot several times *Clemente Mobsters - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons, silently killed *Irish Mobsters - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons, ran over *Mickey Desmond - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons, ran over *The Fake Cops - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons *Unknown Gangsters - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons, ran over *Triad Mobsters - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons, silently killed *Chinese Bartender - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons *Chinese Kitchen Workers - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons *Derek's men - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons, ran over *Steve Coyne - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons, ran over *Derek Pappalardo - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons *Vinci Gangsters - Shot, mauled, silently killed *Falcone Mobsters - Shot, mauled, killed with throw-able weapons *Carlo Falcone - Shot in the knee, back, shoulder and then head Mafia III *Marcano mobsters - Shot *Michael Grecco - Tortured and grinded Gallery ''Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven'' Vito in Mafia City of Lost Heaven.png|Vito in Mafia: City of Lost Heaven ''Mafia III'' Vito Scaletta first scene in Mafia III.png|Vito Scaletta first appearance in Mafia III Vito and Lincoln Clay first scene.png|Vito meets Lincoln Clay for the first time Vito rescued by Lincoln.png|Betrayed Vito rescued by Lincoln Vito last moments in betrayal mission.png|''"Fuck you!": Traitor Vito's last moments before being executed by Lincoln Clay (betrayal mission; optional) Vito dead Mafia 3.png|Vito dead (betrayal mission; can be avoided) Vito Scaletta 2016 Alternative Ending.png|Vito in present day ruling over New Bordeaux (optional ending) Trivia *Although only appearing as an unnamed mobster at the end of the original game ''Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, he is still the only character to appear in all three Mafia games. *Except Jimmy (who has no role in the actual main storyline) Vito is the only character who has interacted with every other playable protagonist in the Mafia series, such as Tommy Angelo (from Mafia: City of Lost Heaven), Joe Barbaro (who is playable in the Mafia II DLC Joe's Adventures) and Lincoln Clay (from Mafia III). Category:Mobsters Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Murderer Category:Assassin Category:Imprisoned Category:Gangsters Category:Fighter Category:Military Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Thief Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Drug Dealers Category:Inmates Category:Affably Evil Category:Mature Category:Traitor Category:Right-Hand Category:Betrayed Category:Mafia Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Deceased Category:Successful Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Titular Villains